Seul dans le désert, peut être pas
by shadowdeyso
Summary: Roro est perdu tout seul sur une planète... un désert à perte de vue. Il trouvera un allié assez innatendu... Résumé très poche je l'avoue...
1. Problème en vue

Voici ma première fic Stargate (enfin!) Je sais que jen est d'autre mais javais besoin de changer dair car je suis bloqué... ma muse HP est parti en vacance mais une muse Altante m'a trouvé et a eu pitié de moi! Je l'ai commencé lundi et jela fini surement demain... donc... un chapitre par semaine... je crois... ou peut être deux... tt cas ilva y avoir sept chapitre (au début se devait être un one-shot mais bon... tk... voilà le premier chapitre!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela devait être une mission comme les autres au départ. La planète qu'ils devaient explorer était désert pour cause. Il y avait du sable à perte de vue. La chaleur était étouffante et Mckay n'arrêtait pas de râler.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien! On peut rentrer maintenant? Ma peau est très sensible au soleil et ...

-Mckay s'il vous plaît, taisez-vous! implora Sheppard.

-Vous voulez que je l'assome Sheppard? proposa Ronon en sortant son arme.

-Non, car il faudrait le traîner jusqu'à la porte alors... Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucune source d'énergie quelque part Mckay?

-Vous osez discuter mes informations! Qui est le génie ici hein? Qui?

-Vous Rodney, soupira John.

-Exact, cependant, mon détecteur m'indique qu'une tempète de sable se dirige droit vers nous.

-Nous ferons mieux de partir dans ce cas là.

-C'est se que je me tue à vous dire depuis bientôt une heure!

-Oui, mais là, nous avons une bonne raison!

C'est ainsi que la team partit à nouveau vers la porte des étoiles. Cependant, la tempête arriva plus vite que prévue et elle fut extrêmement violente. Il ne voyaient plus rien. Rodney composa l'adresse d'Atlantis. Lorsque le vortex s'ouvrit, John envoya son code d'identification et cria à Ronon et Rodney qu'il était tant d'y aller. Il passa, suivit de Ronon. Alors que le scientifique se dirigeait vers la porte, celle-ci se surchargea et Mckay eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière le DHD avant que la porte n'explose.

La porte se mit en activation. Chuck, le chevron man **(1) **appela Sam. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle lui demanda:

-Qui est-ce?

-Le code d'identification du colonel Sheppard madame.

-Abaisser le bouclier.

À peine l'action fut fait que Sheppard passait le vortex, suivit de près par Ronon. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Mckay arriver, mais se fut pour voir la porte se déconnecté. Sam descendit les escaliers.

-Colonel, que s'est-il passé? Où est le docteur Mckay?

-Il... il était juste derrière nous, balbutia-t-il. Recomposer l'adresse!

Pendant que le canadien entrait les coordonnés, Sam lui redemanda:

-Colonel, que s'est-il passé?

-Une tempête de sable... c'est pas vrai!

Le dernier chevron refusait de s'enclencher.

-Il faut aller le chercher! Il ne survivra pas longtemps dans ce désert!

-Contacter le Dedaelus et l'Appolo. Dites-leur que c'est une urgence et qu'ils poussent les moteurs à fond.

-Très bien madame.

-Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, en briefing dans une demi-heure.

Les deux acquièsèrent, puis partirent dans leur quartier pour prendre une douche.

La tempête dura une vingtaine de minutes environ. Rodney s'était collé au DHD pour se protéger du sable. Lorsque la tempête s'arrêta, il se leva et essaya d'enlever le sable qui était sur lui. Lorsque se fut fait, il regarda les dégats. La porte était dans un sale état. Elle s'était séparé en deux et était par terre. Le sable le recouvrait presque entièrement.

-Génial! Je vais mourir!

**1 J'ignore son nom... je reprends une idée dans une fic...**

**petite review??? (yeux de bébé phoque perdu sur la banquise)**


	2. Un allié étrange

Dzl du léger retard, décalage horaire (ben oui je suis dans ma semaine de relâche alors... ;P) Alors voici le deuxième chapitre! mais avant.. réponses reviews!

Rafikis: merci et au début j'avais écrit Peter Grodin mais e lisant une fic je me suis aperçu qu'il était mort... alors la j'ai un peu paniqué je l'avoue... je me demandais s'était quoi son nom et la plupart des fics disaient Chuck alors j'ai dit Chuck! Merci pour ta review! ca me fais chaud au coeur (déjà que je suis nouvelle)

Alpheratz9: je suis honoré d'avoir une review de toi! Je sais que c'était un canadien par exemple, mais je ne savais pas son nom mais en écoutant Midway j'ai eu ma confirmation alors... anyway... t'inquiète il ne va pas être une momie déssècher... je ne suis pas trop sadique comme certaines... (je ne dirais pas leur nom mais je crois que tout le monde c de qui je veux parler hein)

Bayas: Bon! Je t'avais déjà remercié mais ce n'est pas grave MERCI!! et je suis désoler pour ta muse mas qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?? Elle m'as dit que tu la forçais à torturer les personnages alors elle t'a quitté... tu es la seule fautive ;P et ce n'est pas de ma faute si muse d'HP est parti et que dans son voyage ta muse a eu pité de moi...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney restait là, à regarder la porte déchue. Il allait mourir sur cette planète. Il était en enfer s'était sûr.

-Bon allez Rodney. Bon. Quoi je fais maintenant? se demanda-t-il d'une voix angoissée. Que ferait Sheppard dans cette situation?

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de s'exclamer:

-Il marcherait droit devant lui espérant trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Ouais, mais ici c'est le désert. Ah!

Il commença à fouiller dans ses poches. Il trouva deux barres énergétiques, une gourde d'eau à moitié pleine, un canif et un miroir.

-Je vais aller loin avec ça, c'est incroyable, soupira-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il se mit en route vers ce qu'il croyait être le nord.

-Nous devons aller le cherche! s'écria John.

-Colonel Sheppard, aucun vaisseau ne sera sur Atlantis avant au moins deux jours et même si nous avions un vaisseau, il faudrait presque une semaine pour y arriver, tenta d'expliquer Sam.

-Alors prenons un jumper et passons par la porte la plus proche...

-La porte la plus proche se trouve à une centaine d'année en jumper, déclara Radeck qui avait été convié à cette réunion.

-Sheppard, reprit Sam, il nous faut attendre.

-Mais Rodney ne tiendra jamais dans un désert sans eau ni nourriture pendant près de neuf jours! Surtout avec son hypoglycémie!

-Je sais, mais c'est la seule option possible. La réunion est terminé.

Tout le monde se leva et partit dans leur quartier. John, lui, avait besoin de se défouler. Il se tourna vers le runner et demanda:

-Ronon, cela vous dirait de courir?

Il allait mourir. Il n'avait plus d'eau et plus de barres énergétiques. Deux jours! Deux jours qu'il était dans ce foutu désert et qu'il marchait. La nuit avait été glacée, mais le jour restait au-dessus des quarante et des cinquante degrés. Il avait abandonné son P-90 avec la porte, car il était trop encombrant et il n'y avait rien sur cette planète de toute façon. Cependant, il avait garder son automatique, juste au cas. Rodney était à bout de force. "Plus loin, plus loin" s'était ce qu'il se disait, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Le scientifique se laissa tomber par terre et attendit la mort. Le soleil lui brûlait le visage puis brusquement le soleil fut caché et quelque chose lui toucha la joue. Rodney ouvrit les yeux et vit deux naseaux au-dessus de lui. Il se mit en position assise en pointant son arme sur le nouveau venu. C'était un cheval couleur alezan assez foncé. Ses yeux bruns avaient une petite teinte de vert et la fin de son museau tirait un peu plus vers le noir. Sa crinière et sa queue était couleur crème un peu plus foncé que la normal et ses pattes ne portait aucune trace de bas. Il était magnique. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, puis l'animal le poussa.

-Éh! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prendre toi? C'était MA place!

Le cheval ne semblait pas en prendre conscience outre mesure. Il commença à creuser dans le sol. Rodney le regarda faire s'en rien dire. Soudain, quelque chose de rond sembla sortir du sable. Intriqué, il en prit un dans ses mains et enleva le sable qui était dessus. C'était vert, rond et il y avait des sortes de petites bosses espacées sur le dessus. La surface était rugeuse au toucher. Il leva la tête. Le cheval en prit un à part et le cassa avec ses sabots puis, commença à le manger. Le regard de Rodney fit plusieurs aller retour entre la bête et la "chose" qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Après quelques minutes, le scientifique sortit son canif et le coupa jusqu'à la moitié, puis il arracha les deux côtés. L'intérieur était vert comme un melon au miel. Il l'approcha de son visage et mordit dedans. Cela avait le goût de pêche et de melon d'eau mélangé ensemble. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Au moins, cela n'était pas un agrume intergalactique sinon, il serait mort maintenant. Soudain, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. À peine eut-il tourné la tête qu'il sentit une pression sur son bras gauche. L'équidé mangeait avec avidité, l'autre côté rester dans son autre main. Rodney sourit et recommença à manger le sien. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas mourir finalement...

(Yeux du chat botté dans Shrek) Review?


	3. colonel VS colonel

Dzl du retard... j'ai eu disons... ben des choses à faire comme mes examens même si ça n'a rien donné, j'ai quand même coulé... anyway! Je n'ai pas d'excuse je sais! Mais voici la suite! Je peut être publier demain... si j'ai des reviews alors réponses! :

Bayas: Ça m'étonnerais que tu devines... j'arrivais pas à me décider alors j'en ai pris un autre pour trancher. Moi sadique? Jamais de la vie! À date, personne ne me la dit... dans cette fic .

ombrefeu: OH!! O o toi aussi tu adore les chevaux?! Génial! Moi si! C'est mon animal préféré. J'ai une idée de fic encore avec mon roro et un cheval...enfin... merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça fait plaisir et désolé si j'ai tardé!

Alpheratz9: Éh oui... j'avoue que je me suis inspiré du film Crinière au vent pour le fruit, mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi son nom alors... t'inquiète John va venir le "sauver" mais il sera pas tout seul . J'Avoue que cela aurait été une bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé!

Zaika: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si le monde aime ou pas! Après tes supplications, je publie!

Allez! Bonne lecture!

--

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire colonel? Survoler la planète entière? ironisa le colonel Ellis.

Les deux vaisseaux terriens étaient arrivées et la situation avait été clairement expliquer aux deux commandants. Ils étaient tous assis dans la salle de briefing et les colonel Ellis et Sheppard avaient commencé à... débattre.

-Oui! Pourquoi pas?

-Répéter les conditions de cette planète Dr. Zelenka...

Le concerné s'éxécuta.

-La tempéture moyenne est environ quarante-six degrés celcius, la nuit, elle descend jusqu'à zéro degré. Les anciens n'ont pas trouvé de végétation. Cependant, il y a une sorte de chevaux qui vivent sur cette planète. Les anciens ont essayés d'en capturer un pour l'étudier et savoir comment ils réussissaient à survivre dans ce climat aride, cependant, lorsqu'ils ont voulu en attraper un, ils se sont fait tuer et ...

-Merci docteur. Donc Sheppard, aucune chance que le docteur Mckay soit encore en vie. S'il n'est pas mort à cause de la chaleur, c'est parce que qu'il est mort de faim, de soif ou encore qu'il s'est fait tuer par ses bêtes. Alors, vous voyez? Impossible que quelqu'un de normalement constituer survive sur cette planète. Donc... abandonnez.

-NON! C'est un membre de mon équipe et aussi... aussi mon meilleur ami! Je dois voir son corps sans vie pour que j'abandonne. Il est vivant! Il n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un battant! Toujours prêt à aider quand on en a réellement besoin. Il est vivant!

-Atlantis semble morte sans lui, rajouta Ronon. Ce que dit Sheppard est vrai. Il n'est peut-être pas douer pour se battre, mais je sais que lorsque la situation l'exige, il sait se mettre en mode survie.

-Il a grand coeur, continua Teyla, même s'il le cache très bien. En fait, je crois que c'est plus pour se protéger qu'il fait son "supposé" sans coeur.

-Et avec qui je vais m'engueuler au labo? demanda Radek.

-Il a totalement raison! s'exclama John. À qui je vais lancer des piques? Ronon? Mais c'est qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation. Sans offense Ronon, rajouta-il en levant les mains.

Le runner hocha la tête. Le major Lorne en rajouta une couche:

-Qui vais-je trouver exaspérant maintenant? Il n'y a que Mckay qui peut remplir tous les critères. Il... il est l'âme de cette cité. L'être le plus vivant que je n'ai jamais vu, alors... je refuse de croire qu'il soit mort. **1**

Sam n'aurait pas cru cela possible, il y a quelques années. Dire que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, elle l'avait tout de suite détesté parce qu'il était antipathique, arrogant, prétentieux, imbu de lui-même et beaucoup d'autres, alors croire qu'un jour, que des personnes l'aiment pour ce qu'il était et non ce qu'il faisait, avait été inconcevable. Cependant, maintenant, elle voyait que l'impossible s'était réalisé. Elle voyait maintenant une équipe unie les uns aux autres et prêt à franchir tous les obstacles possibles pour retrouver un des leurs. Elle pouvait maintenant ressentir ce que les Générals Hammond et Landry ressentaient devant SG-1, son ancienne équipe. Une fierté sans égale. Ils allaient le chercher et le ramener. Ils voulaient le retrouver. Sam se tourna vers Ellis.

-Le docteur Mckay a fait beaucoup pour cette cité et ses habitants et...

-C'est d'accord, répondit Caldwell.

Tous le monde se tournèrent vers lui. Il rajouta:

-Le Dedaelus est à votre disposition.

-Et l'Appolo aussi, céda Ellis.

Sam sourit.

-Très bien. L'équipe du major Lorne, SGA-3 et SGA-6 prennent chacun un jumper et allez au Dedaelus. SGA-1, SGA-2 et SGA-9, un jumper vous aussi et allez à l'Appolo. Avec six équipes en jumper, nous avons six fois plus de chance de le trouver. Vous partez dans une heure. Colonel Sheppard, le docteur Keller sera avec vous. Rompez.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent avertir les autres équipes SGA concernés par cette mission.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'ils marchaient. Rodney n'en pouvait plus. Monter des dunes de sable n'étaient pas une chose facile. Par contre, son compagnon y arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante. Soudain, Rodney trébucha, tomba par derrière et roula jusqu'en bas. Arrivé en bas, il ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de les refermer avant que du sable ne lui tombe sur le visage. Il enleva ce "sable de wraith" selon lui, de son visage puis resta coucher. Il sentit du sable descendre près de lui. Meredith ouvrit les yeux. L'équidé se trouvait à côté de lui. Il plia ses pattes antérieurs et regarda le scientifique. Celui- ci comprit immédiatement. Il se leva avec un sourire et passa une jambe de l'autre de côté de son ventre. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec la douce crinière et se pencha en avant lorsque le cheval se releva. Une fois debout, il commença à monter la dune. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien, aussi libre. La dernière fois qu'il avait monté à cheval c'était il y a dix ans. Il avait passé tous ses cavaliers étant jeune et il connaissait toutes les sortes de chevaux ou presque. C'était une passion depuis son plus bas âge. Les chevaux et les sciences. Il aimait aussi les chats. Les chevaux et les chats se ressemblaient tellement. Tous les deux représentaient l'indépendance, la liberté... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rodney se sentait lui-même. Lucky. Voilà comment il allait l'appeler. Lucky **2**. Parce qu'il avait de la chance de survivre grâce à lui. Sans Lucky, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il l'est. Meredith sentit l'impatience de sa monture. L'homme se pencha un peu puis serra un tout petit peu les jambes pour pouvoir mieux se tenir. Soudain, Lucky partit à courir à travers le désert. On pouvait maintenant voir un homme et un cheval qui s'étaient unis pour survivre dans ce désert aride.

**--**

**1 **On tombe dans le drame là ou quoi?

**2 **J'avais pensé l'appeler Jumper, Altantis, Carson (paix à son âme! (larme qui coule)) et même Sam! Mais j'arrivais pas à me décider alors j'ai pris le nom de mon ancien cheval: Lucky. Simple et efficace pour trancher et j'avoue que Carson était écoeuré que je ne me décide pas...

Bon j'avou que je ne suis pas SUPER fière mais il fallait passer par là...

Alors... Review? (Vous faites le sourire charmeur #3 de John)


	4. Oasis

Merci pour tous les reviews que j'ai reçu! Je suis très contente et désolé du retard, mais je suis dans ma semaine d'examen alors... enfin! fini les blabla et réponses aux reviews!

Alpheratz9 : Oui j'aime beaucoup le nom Lucky puisque c'était celui de mon cheval avant et je préfère qu'ils soient tous solidaires les uns aux autres... et sinon ils ny aurait pas 'histoire.

Maiechan: Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir et se ne sera pa la dernière avec un cheval... j'ai beaucoup d'idées.

couzi12: C'est justement pour ca que je l'aime et je n'ai vu aucune fic avec des chevaux alors que jai plein d'idées où il y a un au moins un cheval dedans qui est lié avec notre roro national, mais aucune n'est pareille (il faut du changement! ;))

marli-slashs fan: Arrête tu me fais rougir! :P et jamais je n'aurais laissé mon roro d'aour mourir de faim! quoique je peux être très méchante quand je veux niak niak niak!! Mais bon... toute ma fic a été écrite pendant mes cours de francais alors... et t"inquiète je te promets la suite va venir très vite car je l'ai complètement fini il faut juste que je le retranscrive à l'ordi

Merci encore à tout le monde pour leur review cela me fait très plaisir! Bon fini le blabla et passons au chapitre 4!

--

Chap 4

Oasis (dzl je n'avais pas d'idée!)

Près d'une semaine avait passé. Rodney et Lucky était toujours là. Ils faisaient plusieurs kilomètres pour essayer de trouver un endroit où poussait ce fruit ressemblant à un melon au miel que Rodney avait baptisé Celor. Il n'était pas doué pour donner des noms contrairement au colonel Sheppard. Bon, ses noms étaient débiles, mais mieux que ceux du scientifique. Celui-ci s'ennuyait de son équipe, d'Atlantis. Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable de trouver des amis. Enfin, lui, il les prenait pour ses amis même si se n'était pas réciproque. Il avait trop souffert par le passé pour refaire confiance à quelqu'un. Alors, il s'était forgé une carapace autour de lui, essayant d'être pris pour un sans coeur, ce qui marchait assez bien en passant. Cependant, il y avait eu Atlantis. C'est là, qu'il commança à avoir peur. Sa carapace avait commencé à se fissurer. Là, il avait paniqué, essayant d'éloigner tout le monde, se montrant odieux, détestable, arrogant encore plus, même méchant, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Même s'il continuait toujours à essayer de les éloigner, il savait que cela ne marcherait plus. Il avait appris à faire confiance aux autres de nouveau. Ils viendraient sûrement le chercher. Il en était sûr. La nuit tomba. La température chuta à grande vitesse comme toutes les autres nuits. Rodney s'assit par terre et Lucky vint s'installer derrière lui. Le scientifique se cala contre lui, soupira et partit dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la planète. John n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il allait devenir fou! Il voulait penser qu'il était vivant. Il le fallait, mais tout se liguait contre eux. Plus il regardait cette planète, plus il lui semblait qu'elle le narguait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour le décourager de le rechercher.

-Équipe SGA, le hangar est ouvert, vous pouvez y aller et bonne chance, dit le colonel Ellis.

Sheppard ne prit pas la peine de répondre qu'il poussa les moteurs à fond, suivit des cinq autres Jumpers. Après plusieurs minutes, ils rentrèrent dans l'atmosphère. il n'y avait aucun nuage ce qui était un peu normal vu les conditions climatiques de cette planète. Ils descendirent plus bas. Il y avait du sable à perte de vue. Assez désespérant. John brancha la radio du jumper.

-Bon, SGA-3 et SGA-6 allez au sud, SGA-2 à l'ouest et SGA-4, vous venez au nord avec nous.

-À vos ordres mon colonel, dit Lorne.

Chacun se séparèrent et commencèrent à chercher.

Lucky continuait de galoper à toute vitesse. Le sable s'élevait derrière eux. Ses sabots frappaient durement le sol. Ils montèrent une grande dune de sable et se que Rodney vit lui coupa le souffle. Un petit lac entouré d'arbres bizarres ressemblant à des palmiers. Cela ressemblait à un oasis, mais en trois fois plus gros. L'homme poussa Lucky à avancer, ce qu'il fit. Ils descendirent la dune et se dirigèrent vers cet oasis. La seule chose que le cerveau de Rodney enregistrait c'était qu'il y avait de l'eau. Une grande étendue d'eau!**(1)** Il descendit de Lucky et se dirigea vers le petit lac. Il tomba à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin. Enfin arrivé, il se coucha dans l'eau. Étrangement, celle-ci était fraîche. Seul son nez dépassait pour qu'il puisse respirer. Mon dieu que cela faisait du bien. Il sentit quelques petits vagues déferler au-dessus de lui. Lucky venait sûrement le rejoindre. Rodney laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il avait changé. C'était indéniable. Il avait perdu du poid. Justement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fait de crise d'hypoglycémie. Pourtant, il n'avait que mangé des celors. Il faudrait qu'il en amène un lorsqu'il rentrerait sur Atlantis, enfin, s'il rentrait un jour. Peut-être qu'ils le croyaient morts. Peut-être croyaient-ils que le docteur Mckay, qui est incapable de se défendre, ne pourrait pas survivre tout seul sur cette planète. C'est vrai, il était faible. Toujours à vouloir prouver qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Il resta là encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se déshabiller complètement. Il lava son linge qu'il mit à sècher près de son 9 mm qu'il avait déposé sur une roche avant d'entrer à nouveau dans l'eau. Ensuite, il remplit sa gourde, puis se lava. Lucky, lui, était couché complètement dans l'eau. Rodney se plaça à côté de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, tous les deux s'endormirent.

Jumper un et jumper quatre étaient à environ un kilomètre l'un de l'autre, mais allait dans la même direction. Cela faisait presque qu'une demi-journée qu'ils survolaient ce désert, mais ils n'avaient rien trouver, pas même une source de vie. Alors que le major Lorne surveillait le détecteur de signe de vie, il remarqua de la poussière s'élever un peu plus vers l'ouest de sa position. Il prit la radio et contacta le colonel Sheppard qui était dans jumper un.

-Colonel...

/-Oui major?/

-Il y a de la poussière qui s'élève à l'ouest de notre position. Faut-il aller voir?

/-Allez-y, mais revenez vite, la nuit va bientôt tomber et l'on doit retrouver aux vaisseaux./

-Entendu, Lorne terminé.

Evan se dirigea vers l'ouest. Après quelques minutes, lui et ses hommes découvrirent ce que c'était. Des chevaux. Un clan plus précisément. Ils étaient peut-être une vingtaine. Evan savait qu'ils y en avaient, car Zelenka l'avait dit, mais le voir... Ils couraient vers le nord, soit dans la direction où ils allaient. Perdu dans la contemplation de ce spectacle, ils n'entendirent pas John les appeler.

/-Jumper quatre?... Juuummppper quaatre... LORNE!

Toute l'équipe sursauta au cri. Le dit Lorne répondit.

-Mmmoui? Euh... oui colonel? se rattrapa-t-il.

/-Alors? C'est quoi?/

-Des chevaux, ils se dirigent vers le nord comme nous.

Ils entendirent un soupir avant que la radio ne grésille.

/-À toutes les équipes SGA, revenez aux vaisseaux. La nuit va tomber, vous continuez les recherches demain matin. Appolo terminé.

Evan soupira. Le colonel n'allait pas apprécié cela. Il prit de l'altitude et partit vers le vaisseau, mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que les chevaux allaient vers un but précis. Un but qui se trouvait à seulement dix kilomètres de leur position.

_**1 Ben quoi? C vrai! Lorsqu'on n'a pas bu depuis plusieurs jours, une petite étendue est ressemble à un océan.**_

Alors? (Encore son air de bébé phoque perdu sur la banquise) review? Aie! et j'ai une question aussi! Pourquoi tout le monde en Fance croit que les Canadiens ne connaisse pas le NUTELLA ?! Si il y a bien une chose qu'on connait ici c'est bien le Nutella que l'on mange sur nos toast ou à la cuillère (comme le beurre de peanut mais c'est une autre histoire) alors? vous pouvez me répondre s'il vous plait !! Jai hate de voir vos comm la-dessus!


	5. Promenade de nuit

Isajackson: snif... arrête tu me fait pleurer de joie... nan sérieux mon ego vint de monter en flèche là! lol je suis ravie que cela te plaise vraiment jespère que tu va continuer à l'aimer et moi aussi je suis une grande fan et un roro avec un animal, c trop mignon! Et j'ai plein de fics en tête avec lui comme personnage principal. Je me trouve plus à l'aise d'écrire sur lui que les autres, car il me ressemble beaucoup... anyway j'espère que le reste tu plairas! (ce dont je ne doute pas ;P)

marli-slashs fan: MOI SI!! Mais le premier épisode est sorti en anglais j'essaye de le dowloader depuis quelques jours... J'avoue que cela lui ressemble à l'étalon noir. Je ne lui avait pas pensé... en fait c'est de mes rêves. La plupart de mes fics se sont des rêves (éveillés mais des rêves tout de même ) et je suis très contente que tu aimes autant ma fic! C'est ma première sur Stargate Atlantis et j'avais rien à faire en français alors... je me suis autorisé cette folie. Et j'avoue que je me suis inspiré du film Crinière au vent pour le celor. Enfin, j'ignore c'est quoi son vrai nom alors je l'ai inventé... j'ai de bonnes idées de nom hein?? nan je rigole. J'ai pas d'aussi bonnes idées que John quoique Orion c'est stupide comme nom!! J'aime bien mieux le mien! J'en suis assez fière que je vais le mettre dans mes prochaines fics!

Alpheratz9: J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée et cela m'a passé à travers la tête. Tu détestes le nutella? Une de mes amies n'aime pas cela non plus. Et comment ca le TIEN? C MON roro! Quoique avec notre tempérament à tous les deux, on se crirait dessus avant de... bon je m'égare! Perso, je préfère les deux derniers chapitres. Je crois que je suis plus fière d'eux deux, mais bon! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Cela me très plaisir.

zaika: Elle est là la suite! Elle est là! ;P

Maiechan: J'avoue, comment on se nourrirait tout court! Quoique les mûres et les framboises peuvent faire des miracles! Roro et un cheval... j'en rêve toutes les nuits. J'ai au moins une dizaine de rêves qui mettent en scène roro et un cheval (et une dizaine avec roro tout court!). Tu peux pas savoir comment je le comprends notre roro! Enfin sauf pour l'intelligence quoique... Et merci de d'aimer cela m'encouragea (je suis nouvelle après tout et je me sens dépasser par tout vos supers fics à tous!!)

--

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut. De l'eau lui avait entré dans le nez, l'étouffant à moitié. Il s'assit, toussa quelques fois avant qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau normalement. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que Lucky s'était levé, les oreilles dressés. Meredith écouta lui aussi, mais c'était sans compter ses dents qui claquaient de froid. La nuit était tombée, mais curieusement, l'eau était chaude, donc il se recoucha complètement. L'eau lui allait jusqu'au dessous du nez. Il entendait des bruits de sabots et quelques hennissements. Ils semblaient être plusieurs. Le deux lunes éclairaient faiblement le sable. Lucky hennit comme pour signaler leur présence. Il vit plusieurs chevaux s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Lucky s'avança vers celui qui semblait être l'étalon, à moins que ce ne soit pas le même système que sur Terre. Le dit étalon était pâle. Rodney ne pouvait dire sa véritable couleur à cause du noir malgré la lumière provenant du ciel. Lucky se retourna et vint se recoucher près du scientifique. Quelques secondes plus tard, les nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent vers eux, penchèrent la tête et burent pour se coucher ensuite près du lac. Meredith décida de se rendormir.

-Alors? demanda Ellis. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Nous avons retrouvé la porte des étoiles, dit le sergent Jones de SGA-6. Elle était cassé en deux. En fouillant, nous avons trouvé ceci...

Et il le montra aux équipes SGA et au colonel Ellis. C'était un P-90. John se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-À combien de kilomètres avez-vous trouvé cela?

-À plus de quatre cent kilomètres, mon colonel.

Cette fois, c'était fini. Ils avaient cherché une journée et la réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Comment Rodney aurait-il pu faire près de huit cent kilomètres à pied en dix jours?

C'était impossible.

-Colonel?

John releva la tête. Cétait le docteur Keller qui venait de parler.

-Colonel, continuons. On ne doit pas abandonner. Nous n'avons pas le droit! N'écoutez pas votre raison, écoutez votre coeur. Que vous dit-il? (**1)**

L'homme ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait une drôle d'impression. La même que tout à l'heure, lorsque Lorne lui avait dit que les chevaux se dirigeaient vers le nord. Il l'avait ignoré, mais là, elle revenait en force. Il sentait qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise en revenant aux vaisseaux juste après. Ce sentiment s'intensifia.

-Il est vivant et on aurait dû continuer encore un peu...

-Allez dormir. Vous reprendrez où vous en étiez demain matin.

Tout le monde alla se coucher, même si aucun n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient déjà tous prêts. Chacun repartit dans leur direction. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs heures dans Jumper un. John restait les yeux fixés droit devant lui, parcourant le sol du regard à la recherche de la moindre trace de son ami. Il osait à peine cligner des yeux. Ronon et Jennifer se regardèrent.

-Vous pouvez cligner des yeux colonel, rassura Jennifer avec un petit sourire. Il ne disparaîtra pas en quelques centièmes de secondes.

Le concerné soupira et essaya de se justifier.

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre et...

Mais il fut coupé par le runner.

-Sheppard! Regardez! Il y a quelque chose là-bas!

Les deux autres regardèrent. Quelque chose de noir se dressait au loin. En s'approchant plus près, ils virent un lac entourer de sortes de palmiers aux feuilles brunâtres. Le sable semblait avoir été déplacé. John posa le jumper, puis suivit de ses compagnons, ils sortirent. Il y avait des traces de sabots sur le sable. Le runner observa le sol avec attention. N'y tenant plus, John demanda:

-Alors?

-Ils sont partis depuis plusieurs heures, peut-être au lever du soleil.

-On continue. C'est sûrement le clan que l'équipe de lorne a vu hier.

-Je crois que Zelenka avait dit que les anciens n'avaient trouvé aucune végétation? demanda Jennifer.

-À croire qu'ils n'ont jamais trouvé cet oasis, répondit John. Allez les enfants!

Ils remontèrent tous dans le jumper et continuèrent leur route. Pour se détendre, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien (**2)** jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher.

\-À tous les équipes SGA , revenez aux vaisseaux, vous continurez demain matin. Dedaelus terminé.\

Cependant, John ne fit aucun geste pour rentrer comme demander. Il continuait. Il sentait qu'il devait

continuer. C'était primordial. Le docteur Keller semblait s'en être rendu compte.

-Euh... colonel, je crois qu'il faut rentrer.

-C'est vous qui m'avez dit de suivre mon coeur. Hier, je ne l'ai pas fait, alors aujourd'hui, je le suis. Est-ce que l'un de vous avez un problème avec cela?

Ronon sourit **(3) **et Jennifer répondit:

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Descendez plus bas!

Sheppard lui fit son plus beau sourire et descendit au ras le sol pouvoir suivre les traces. Il coupa la radio du jumper pour ne pas entendre le colonel Ellis lui hurler de rentrer. Le soleil était couché depuis près de deux heures. Soudain, Jennifer s'exclama:

-Arrêter! J'ai vu quelque chose sous nous.

Ils se posèrent puis ouvrit la porte. La lumière illumina le sol. Il y avait des restes de quelque chose. John en prit un. Cela ressemblait à un melon au miel. Étrange. Comment étaient-ils arrivé là? En regardant plus autour de lui, il eut sa réponse. Le sable avait été creusé à divers endroit. Il leva la tête lorsque le runner l'interpella.

-Qui a-t-il Ronon?

-Les traces...

John attendit, mais il ne semblait pas se décider à continuer sa phrase. Le terrien soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les traces?

-Elles dévient vers l'ouest.

Avant que Sheppard ne réplique, sa radio se mit à grésiller.

/-Colonel Sheppard, vous êtes là?/

-Major Lorne?! Que faites-vous encore ici?

/-On a continué, comme vous on dirait./

-On dirait. Un problème?

/-Euh... oui. Un tout petit.../

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sheppard, surpris.

/-Euh... on est pris... dans le sable./

**1 Ca fait cliché je sais...**

**2 Oui, Ronon parle dans ma fic...**

**3Je sais, je sais... c'est rare et ça fait peur!!**

**--**

**review? or not?**


	6. Dieu exitetil?

Désolé, je reviens de vacances... et d'un party alors je suis crevé MAIS... voici ce chapitre pour vous... oui oui... je ne vous ai pas oublié! Comment pourrais-je?? alors! Réponse aux reviews!

Isajackson: Au début... ça ne mettais pas venu à l'esprit... bon ok j'y avais un peu penser... bon ok je voulais vrmt en faire mais... je suis poche à mort pour faire des histoires d'amour... ça serais un défi de taille que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir mener à bien... il va peut-être y avoir une suite (jai quelques petites idées qui se réveille (encore)) et si je la fais... ça va être un McShep... mais je suis poche et surtout entourer de pro en slash... enfin... si tu réussis à me convaincre...

marli-slashs fan: La je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Les chevaux sont la plus belle chose au monde! Avec le couple roro et jojo bien sûr!

Alpheratz9: J'avoue, on dirait un homme des cavernes... Bonnes vacances en retard peut-être... moi si j'étais en vacances et on avait pas internet (pleure) mais j'ai pu taper le reste de mes chapitres DDDOONNCC... le dernier va bientôt arriver...

zaika: la voilà la voilà ;)

Alors plus qu'un chapitre! ... et si vous me convainquez... une suite avec un McShep...

-Quoi! s'écria Sheppard. Comment avez-vous fait?

/-Euh... je ne sais pas . Nous avons presque foncé dans un arbre. J'ai réussi à tourner en catastrophe, mais on a foncé dans une dune de sable. On ignore combien de temps le pare-brise va tenir. On s'est refugié à l'arrière du jumper et on a fermé la cloison. La porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir./

-D'accord. Où êtes-vous exactement?

/-Je sais-tu moi! Enfin, je veux dire... nous l'ignirons mon colonel./

John avait été surpris par les mots et le ton de Lorne.

-On arrive. On va essayer de vous retrouver.

/-D'accord. Pour vous aidez, on est sûrement dans un oasis./

-Très bien. On vient vous chercher. Ne bougez pas.

/-Comment voulez-vous qu'on bouge colonel? Lorne terminé./

John soupira.

-Allez les enfants! Au jumper! Allons jouer les preux chevaliers.

Ils montèrent à bord du vaisseau et partirent vers l'ouest.

-Vous pensez que les autres sont rentrés? demanda Jennifer.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que s'ils ont fait comme nous, qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'accidents comme Lorne et son équipe.

Le militaire éleva le vaisseau un peu plus haut, pour être sûr de ne pas foncer dans une dune de sable.

-Sheppard, regardez.

John regarda de tous les côtés, mais ne vit rien.

-Où?

Le runner pointa le sol. John baissa les yeux et vit des formes noires courir sous eux. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir, mais par leurs découpures à la lumière des deux lunes, il savait que c'était des chevaux. Ils les avaient rattrapés.

-Ce sont sûrement les chevaux que le major a vu, constata le docteur Keller.

Ils passèrent au-dessus d'eux et continuèrent leur route. L'aube commençait à apparaître lorsqu'ils virent des palmiers à l'horizon. John contacta jumper quatre.

-Jumper quatre, ici jumper un, vous me recevez?

/-Oui colonel, nous vous recevons./

-Nous arrivons et... merde! Comment avez-vous réussit ça?

Ils voyaient jumper quatre, la moité du vaisseau était complètement dans le sable. Les moteurs étaient presque ensevelis eux aussi. La réponse du major fut hésitante.

/-Euh... enfin... j'en sais rien./

-Bon, on est posé. On va venir vous ouvrir la porte.

Ils sortirent du jumper, immédiatement, ils sentirent la même chaleur étouffante que la dernière fois. Ronon se dirigea vers la porte, sortit son arme et tira dessus à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne cèda pas. Il se tourna vers Sheppard.

-Il va falloir aller chercher Zelenka. Il n'y a rien à faire.

-Très bien. dit John en ouvrant sa radio. Major, on va chercher Zelenka qui est sur le Dedaelus. Nous allons revenir.

/-D'accord, oh et dites au colonel Caldwell qu'on devrait mettre des jeux de cartes dans les trousses de secours. Cela ferait passer le temps./

Sheppard sourit. C'est vrai que se serait pratique.

-Ok. Je vais lui dire. Sheppard terminé.

Ils allaient tous au jumper et partirent vers le Dedaelus.

Ils commençait à faire noir. Soudain, ils eurent l'ordre de rentrer. Le sergent Jones se tourna vers Evan.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On rentre ou on continue?

-Moi, je préfèrais continuer, mais vous que voulez-vous?

Les trois autres membres se consultèrent de regard puis le lieutenant Ledger**(1)** s'exclama d'une voix joyeuse:

-On continue.

Alors ils continuèrent en parlant de leur vie qu'ils avaient laissé sur Terre. Jones s'écria soudainement:

-Major attention!

En tournant la tête, Lorne vit qu'ils fonçaient dans un arbre. Il tourna les commandes brusquement vers la droite, mais ils entrèrent dans une dune de sable. L'impact fut assez mouvementé. Evan et Jones étaient étalés sur le tableau de bord alors que Ledger et Johnson étaient tombés à terre. Toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes.

-Il n'y a pas de blessé? demanda Lorne.

-Non.

-Non.

-Je suis aveugle! s'exclama Jones.

-Mais non, Il n'y plus de lumière, c'est tout idiot!

-Je sais, répliqua le concerné. Je blaguais.

-Mouais. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-On apelle le Dedaelus pour qu'on vienne nous aider.

-Mais t'es malade! On va se faire tuer. On a désobéi à un ordre directe tu te rappelles!

-Alors appelons le colonel Sheppard. Lui, il pourra nous aider.

-Bonne idée, lieutenant.

Evan prit sa radio et contacta le dit colonel.

-Colonel Sheppard? Vous êtes là?

Silence, puis:

/-Major Lorne?! Que faites-vous encore ici?/

Ils se regardèrent (pas facile dans le noir total) et Jones s'exclama:

-Il est encore sur la planète.

Evan haussa les épaules, plus pour lui-même puisque personne ne pouvait le voir.

-On a continué les recherches, comme vous on dirait.

/-On dirait. Un problème?/

Zut! Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça.

-Euh...oui. Un tout petit.

/-Qu'est-ce que c'est?/

Evan serra es dents, respira un grand coup, puis avoua.

-Euh... on est pris... dans le sable.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

/-Quoi! Comment avez-vous fait?/

Comment ils avaient fait? Ah, ça ils n'en savaient rien.

-Euh... je ne sais pas.

Il se tourna où ses coéquipiers devaient être et leur demanda:

-Quelqu'un, allez voir si la porte peut s'ouvrir.

Quelqu'un derrière lui se leva. Evan reprit sa conversation avec le colonel.

-Nous avons presque foncé dans un arbre. J'ai réussi à tourner en catastrophe, mais on a foncé dans un dune de sable.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent. C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent que le sable poussait dans la vitre. Ils se levèrent et partirent à l'arrière.

-On ignore combien de temps la vitre va tenir. On s'est refugié à l'arrière du jumper et on a fermé la cloison.

Il se tourna vers Johnson. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

-La porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

/-D'accord. Où êtes-vous?/

Non! Il n'avait pas posé cette question!

-Je sais tu moi!

Oups! Reprends-toi Evan. Les autres te regarde étrangement.

-Euh... je veux dire... nous l'ignorons mon colonel.

/-On arrive. On va essayer de vous retrouver./

-D'accord. Pour vous aidez, on est sûrement dans un oasis.

/-Très bien. On vient vous chercher. Ne bougez pas!/

Mon dieu! La disparition de Mckay l'avait vraiment affecté au cerveau!

-Comment voulez-vous qu'on bouge colonel? Lorne terminé.

Il ferma la radio et se tourna vers ses commpagnons d'armes et demanda avec un grand sourire:

-On joue au poker?

Franchement! Il n'y avait aucun jeu de carte dans la trousse de secours. Ils passèrent la nuit à se raconter des histoires de peur avec seulement une lampe de poche. Bien qu'ils éclatèrent souvent de rire à la place. Soudain, la radio grésilla.

/-Jumper quatre, ici jumper un, vous me recevez?/

Evan prit la radio qui était à côté de lui sur le banc.

-Oui, colonel, nous vous recevons.

/-Nous arrivons et... merde! Comment avez-vous réussit ça?!/

Evan soupira. Définitivement, lorsque Mckay manquait à l'appel, le colonel était vraiment à côté de la plaque... enfin plus que d'habitude.

-Euh... enfin...

À puis zut! Il n'allait pas tout réexpliquer!

-J'en sais rien.

/-Bon, on est posé. On va venir vous ouvrir la porte./

Ils attendirent un peu, puis des coups de firent entendre contre la porte. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de celle-ci et attendirent encore. Les coups s'arrêtèrent soudainement, puis la radio s'enclencha.

/-Major, on va chercher Zelenka qui est sur le Dedaelus. Nous allons revenir./

-D'accord.

-Les cartes, dit Jones.

-Oh et dites au colonel Caldwell qu'on devrait mettre des jeux de cartes dans les trousses de secours. Cela ferait passer le temps.

/-Ok. Je vais lui dire Sheppard terminé./

L'équipe se retrouvèrent à nouveau tout seul. Le sergent commença à faire les cent pas.

-Dany! Arrête cela veux-tu, réprimanda Heath.

Mais je n'y peur rien! Je déteste rien faire. Je vais devenir fou et... vous avec entendu?

Plus personne ne fit un geste.

-Entendu quoi? demanda le sergent Johnson.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui a frappé la paroi, mais c'était très faible.

-C'est peut-être un signe de Dieu, souria Heath.

-Et pour nous dire quoi? Qu'il nous souhaite bon courage!?

-Si Dieu existe, qu'il ouvre cette porte, rigola Johnson.

Ils entendirent un cliquetis, puis, sous leur regard surpris, une vague de chaleur déferla à l'intérieur du jumper. La porte s'ouvrait.

--

plus qu'un chapitre... review? (yeux de bébé chien)

**(1) en honneur à Heath Ledger**


	7. Retrouvaille

Alors... voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic... ne pleurez pas! Cela ne servira à rien... nan un peu de sérieux... voici les réponses aux reviews!

zaika: voici la suite et la fin... peut-être...

isajackson: j'y pense, j'y pense... sa bouillonne dans mon cerveau et j'avoue que Heath Ledger avait un grand talent... paix à son âme...

marli-slashs fan: j'espère que la suite n'a pas été dans mille ans... quoique... j'avoue que sans roro, ils perdent tous le nord! et c justement pour sa que j'ai mis la réplique : Si Dieu existe, qu'il ouvre cette porte... Dieu c Rodney (David) selon la FFFDH doooonnncccc... VOILÀ!

Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé (ça se dit?) et on va se revoir bientôt ça vous pouvez en être certain! Vous ne vous débarasserez pas de moi de sitôt!

À peine l'aube lever que les chevaux se mirent en route. Rodney et Lucky étaient partis avec eux. Ils avaient couru toute la journée. Ils n'arrêtent que deux fois. La seconde avait été une heure d'arrêt. Ils avaient creusé le sol et trouver des celors. Ces fruits poussaient dans un sable fin. Rodney avait remarqué cette différence pendant ces premiers jours avec Lucky. Lorsque le sable devenait comme blanchâtre, il y avait des celors qui poussaient en dessous, mais si au contraire, la couleur du sable était beige, jaunâtre, il n'y avait rien alors pas la peine de creuser. Rodney en avait déterré un, l'avait coupé en deux puis il l'avait mangé son côté tout en tenant celui que son compagnon mangeait, comme toujours. Le soleil se couchait. Ils se mirent en route de nouveau, mais vers l'ouest cette fois. Plusieurs heures devaient s'être écouler depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Meredith ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées divaguer vers Atlantis, son laboratoire. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faissaient, comment cela se passait sur la cité en son absence. Il entendait encore le bruit du jumper et qui semblait se rapprocher et... Qui semblait se rapprocher?! Le scientifique ouvrit les yeux et les leva. Une forme noire passait au-dessus de lui assez vite. Un jumper! C'était impossible! Rodney pressa Lucky. Les deux dépassèrent le groupe pour essayer de rattraper le vaisseau, mais celui-ci allait un peu trop vite. Malgré cela, ils continuèrent dans la même direction, espérant les rattraper. Ils continuèrent toute la nuit à cette vitesse. Incroyable comment ses chevaux étaient résistants. Le terrien crut avoir vu le jumper se poser à l'horizon lorsque le soleil se levait de nouveau. Il demanda à Lucky d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Ils montèrent une dune de sable et s'arrêtèrent en haut. Pendant un instant, Rodney eut une vision d'horreur. Le jumper partait à nouveau, mais cette fois, il regagnait l'espace. Meredith crut qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, mais ce fut avant qu'il ne voit un autre jumper prit dans le sable. Ils dévalèrent la pente et s'arrêtèrent à côté du vaisseau. Rodney descendit de Lucky et s'approcha. Il posa son oreille contre la paroi. Il entendait des voix, mais ne comprenait rien de se qu'elle disait. Il cogna deux coups et les voix s'arrêtèrent. Rodney soupira et se dirigea vers les moteurs. Il se pencha et enleva le panneau de contrôle qui se trouvait à côté des nacelles et commença à inverser les crystaux. Après quelques essais, il entendit un cliquetis et la porte commença à s'ouvrir. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et tourna le coin pour se retrouver devant le major Lorne et son équipe. Ils étaient tous tournés vers lui. Leurs yeux sortaient de leur orbite et ils s'exclamèrent tous d'une même voix surprise:

-MCKAY?!

Mon dieu! Incroyable! Mckay se tenait devant eux. Il avait changé. C'était inmanquable. Sa peau normalement blanche était bronzé doré, il avait une barbe d'au moins une semaine lui donnant un côté séducteur, mais ce fut ses yeux qui le frappèrent de plein fouet. Ils étaient bleus, d'un bleu pâle, brillant. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi magnifiques. Il n'avait jamais fait attention aux yeux du docteur Mckay. Il remarqua que le scientifique avait maigri inconsidérablement. Il était sexy. Oui, sexy. Comme Sheppard. Le colonel était beau, sexy. C'était un fait et maintenant, il allait avoir de la compétition avec Mckay dans les parages. Le concerné claqua des doigts.

-Éh! Wake up! Arrêter de me dévisager bon sang! Je ne suis là depuis seulement onze jours.

Ouais, mais tu as changé!

Oups, il avait pensé tout haut d'après le regard interrogateur du scientifique. Il se regarda sur toutes les couleurs, puis finalement, il haussa les épaules. Pas du tout Mckayien! Peut-être allait-il vivre avec des séquelles? Evan s'approcha de Mckay et le pris dans ses bras. Surpris, Rodney lui tapa maladroitement le dos. Tout le monde sortit dehors, au grand soleil. Soudain, ils entendirent des hennissements. Le clan descendait au grand galop. Les militaires sortirent leurs armes. Ils se souvenaient des avertissements de Zelenka à propos d'eux. À peine avaient-ils levé leur armes que Mckay se mit entre les deux "clans".

-NON! ARRÊTEZ!

Les chevaux passèrent devant eux et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Lucky s'approcha de son coéquipier doucement. Rodney caressa son encolure.

-Euh...Mckay... Comment avez-vous fait pour vous rendre jusqu'ici?

-Grâce à Lucky.

-Lucky?!

-Oui. Lucky. C'est grâce à lui que je suis vivant.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Depuis combien de temps, êtes-vous pris là?

-Une nuit complète.

-Alors vous devez avoir faim.

-Euh... oui assez.

Rodney s'éloigna un peu, se laissa tomber à genoux et commença à creuser. Les Atlantes le regardèrent comme s'il venait de pèter un cable. Le scientifique sortit plusieurs choses vertes et rondes.

-Euh... doc, demanda prudemment Jones, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Le doc en question les coupa en deux et leur donna.

-Des celors. Un fruit qui pousse sur cette planète. Il m'a empêché de me déshydrater. C'est bon.

Et ils commencèrent à manger. Ils parlèrent de ce qui se passait sur Atlantis. Lucky s'était couché derrière Rodney. Soudain, Evan jura.

-Qui a-t-il? demanda le lieutenant.

-J'ai oublié d'avertir Sheppard et il arrive, déclara-t-il d'une voix paniqué en pointant le ciel. Il va nous tuer!

Les trois autres blêmirent à leur tour. Le jumper se posa près de l'autre.

-On va mourir, murmura Heath.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas. Je vais vous protèger du méchant dragon Sheppard, rigola Rodney.

Le dit dragon venait de sortir du vaisseau et se dirigea vers eux. Rodney était dos à lui, alors le militaire ne pouvait pas voir son visage. John n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient réussit à sortir! Au moins, ils pourraient reprendre les recherches. À peine arrivé sur l'Appolo que le colonel Ellis les avait engueulé comme jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au lycée (?)(moi c'est CEGEP alors...) lorsqu'il rentrait trop tard et que son père l'attendait devant la porte. Mauvais souvenir! Enfin, ils avaient dû attendre la fin de sa tirade pour pouvoir expliquer la situation. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous, y compris Zelenka, à bord du jumper. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés assez proche, ils avaient vus toute l'équipe assit dehors. Comment avaient-ils fait pour sortir? Ça John l'ignorait, mais il allait le savoir! Lorsqu'il arriva à porter de voix, il s'écria:

-Vous auriez pu nous le dire que vous aviez trouvé le moyen de sortir!

-Désolé Colonel, mais avec tout se qui s'est passé, nous n'y avons plus pensé, expliqua honnêtmeent Johnson.

-Avec tout se qui s'est passé? interrogea John.

-Disons seulement qu'ils me sont tombé dessus Sheppard, dit naturellement quelqu'un derrière lui. Vous êtes venus pour me secourir mais c'est moi qui les sauve... franchement, les héros sauver par la victime plutôt drôle non?

Le concerné se tourna vers l'ex-disparût qu'il croyait toujours disparût, et sa machoire se décrocha. C'était impossible. Totalement impossible! Là, bien câler contre un cheval, le regardant avec un petit sourire ironique, se tenait son meilleur ami. Il avait changé! Incroyable... Les trois autres arrivèrent.

-Colonel, interpella Zelenka, qu'est-ce que vous regard... Rodney?! C'est vous?!

Le dit Rodney semblait plutôt amuser par la réaction de ses coéquipiers. Il se leva avant d'atterir dans les bras de Ronon. John s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras lui aussi. À la différence qu'il pleurait **2.**

-Ne-nous-refait-plus-jamais-ça. J'ai cru mourir pendant ces onze jours d'enfer.

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un dans les bras de l'autre, puis ils se décollèrent. Radek et Jennifer le prirent dans leurs bras à leur tour.

-Et si on rentrait à la maison? proposa John.

-C'est une bonne idée, avoua Meredith.

Lucky se leva et s'approcha de son compagnon. Celui-ci le caressa.

-Au revoir mon beau. On ne se reverra probablement jamais... Merci pour tout.

L'étalon partit vers son clan au petit trot. À mi-chemin, il se retourna, hennit en levant ses pattes antérieurs **3**. Rodney eut un petit sourire et leva la main. Lucky se retourna et s'en alla avec les autres. Les Atlandes regagnèrent jumper un. Ils suivirent les chevaux quelques temps avant de repartir vers les vaisseaux. Meredith regarda le sol s'éloigner. Il était heureux et un peu triste. Triste de quitter Lucky, heureux parce qu'il allait retrouver ses amis et sa maison. Oui, car Atlantis était devenu sa vraie maison. Cela avait été une expérience positive, une des meilleures même. Il regarda ses amis. Ils allaient vaincre. Ensemble. Comme une famille.

**2 Ben quoi? J'ai le droit et je voulais le faire pleurer alors... c'est fait! **

**3 Comme dans les films! **

**THE END**

INFO!

Peut-être qu'il va y avoir une suite pour faire un slash, car plus j'y pense, plus je me dit qu'il y a plein d'indice (non prévu je vous le jure!) qui mène à un John fou amoureux de mon roro, mais problème! Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de ce défi c'est sûr surtout que je suis entouré de pro en slash... sa ne marchera pas déjà ke jai déjà essayer et jai tout supprimé parce que je trouvais ça poche... alors... ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir même si j'ai la suite en tête...

Donc... merci à tous!


End file.
